Sun, Sand and Seduction
by lissrox
Summary: It's finally summer holidays and Clary decides to spend it away from her family and friends for some peace and quiet. But soon she finds that it's is impossible to get away alone as her parents forced Jon (her brother) to go with her for safety reasons. With Jon coming that means everyone else is too, even the golden boy that she despises with a passion…Or so she thinks..? CLACE ;)
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

"Mum, I'm 16 years old!" I sighed, exasperated.

" Exactly! You're not an adult yet and you need Jon to go with you!" answered my mum, with a scarily soft tone.

" PLEEAAAAASSSSE…? I'll be FINE! I'll even call you every day if you want, just to let you know that I'm okay."

" I'm sorry, honey, but Jon's going with you, end of discussion!"

And with that my mother walked off in a huff.

Great. Now my idiot brother is coming with me. All I wanted to do was get away from everyone. I mean sure I love them all but once in a while we all need some peace and quiet right..!?

* * *

I was packing the rest of my suitcase getting ready for tomorrow when Jon bursts through the door.

"Hey Clare Bear, ready for our trip?" he says as he comes up to me and puts an arms around my shoulders, ruffling my hair.

Jon and I are only two years apart and we look nothing alike. I have long curly hair that is a bright shade of crimson. He has short stylish brown hair. I have emerald green eyes and he has hazel eyes. I'm short and only reach up to his shoulder at five foot and he's a towering six foot over the top of me.

" I guess." I mumble, trying to get out of his hold on me but it's impossible and useless.

" One more thing," He says as he is almost out the door.

"Mmm?"

" I invited a couple of people to come with us"

" WHAT!? WHO!? Who did you invite? "

" You know, just the group. Izzy, Simon, Jessamine, Maia, Jordon, Alec, Magnus and Jace."

Just as I was about to scream at him he was gone. This was the opposite of what I wanted. How am I supposed to get through this? Especially if Jace was coming. The man with an ego bigger than his head. This'll be fun…

* * *

_**Hi! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I'm sorry it's a little boring but it'll get better I promise :)**_  
**_Review? I'd love to hear your thoughts ;)_**

**_Disclaimer : All characters belong to the wonderful Cassandra Clare._**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

At the delightfully early time 6:30 am the next morning I was woken by the shrill beeping of my stupid alarm clock. If you know me then you'll know that I am definitely not a morning person. I rolled out of bed stomping over to my bathroom, splashing some cool water on my face to help wake me up in time to deal with what was sure to be a hellish day to come. After splashing the water on my face, I realised that I still had time to have a shower before heading off the airport with my brother. I walked over to my closet and grabbed a pair of denim high shorts and a crop top with the word ' BOSS' written on it. I loved that shirt. I paired that with my high top black converses and white socks. After grabbing these items I went back to the bathroom and took a hot shower letting the steam surround me.

I just got down stairs at 7:15 after showering and adding minimal makeup – just a bit of concealer to cover up the circles under my eyes, a small line of eyeliner and some mascara. As I was applying the final touches, a familiar smell drifted into the bathroom from the kitchen. Chocolate chip pancakes!

I turned on my heel and ran straight to the kitchen. Without bothering to say hello to the mother, I immediately scooped up a full plate of pancakes, digging in instantly – they are my favourite. About five minutes later when I had finished I finally look up and thanked my mum while getting myself a glass of milk. She just laughed and started lecturing me about being 'safe' and 'careful' and…Well, I kind of tuned out after 'careful', but you get the idea.

At about 8:00 my brother finally decided to leave his bedroom and make an appearance in the outside world. His excuse for coming down so late was that he was still packing- last minute, of course. We had to get to the airport at 9:00 and it was a fifty minute drive so he needed to hurry. At exactly 8:09 our bags were in the boot and we all settled and ready to go.

* * *

Finally, the plane was ready to start letting us all aboard. I hurried on as fast as I could, leaving the others behind. I didn't even bother to check my ticket with anyone else to see who got what seat and all that. All I new was that I just had to get away from Jace and his big ego. I just prayed I got there in time to land a seat next to Simon or Izzy and as far away from Jace as possible.

Turns out no one wanted to answer my prayers. The person who eventually slid into the seat next to me, effectively trapping me next to the window, was none other than Jace Wayland himself. As soon as he saw me his smile grew wider and I saw his eyes gleam with mischief. I frowned in return.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Well," he chuckled, his voice infuriatingly smug, "your brother and all of the others had to take the next flight. There were only two seats left on this plane, and, so…It's just us."

" WHAT? But why are you here? Couldn't Jon - or anyone else, really - have come?" My sharp tone made my annoyance very clear.

" You wound me!" He said, with his hand over his heart and a fake look of hurt spread across his face. "And I offered to accompany you because Jon really wanted to talk to Jessamine more and possibly ask her out."

" Well, aren't you a great friend?" I said sarcastically, still really annoyed.

" I like to think so and by the way-.."

Jace was cut off by the pilot, who cordially asked us to 'sit back and relax' because the flight was going to last 12 hours, possibly more.

Boy, was this going to be a blast.

About an hour into the flight, something crazy and horribly unsettling happened. I realised I didn't mind sitting next to Jace. I know, it's crazy, but for once he wasn't being an ass. Entirely, anyway. Of course I still didn't trust him completely- I was waiting for some condescending remark. We eventually decided to play Twenty Questions, just because we were really bored.

"What is your greatest fear?" I asked Jace, curiously.

"…Promise you won't laugh at me?" he finally responded, quiet and serious.

"I'll try not to," I answered, wondering what earth could scare the big egotistical Jace Wayland.

"Okay, fine…"

I looked at him expectantly.

"It's ducks. I'm scared of ducks," he said, quickly. "They are terrifying little beasts. As soon as they quack, it's like hell is unleashed!" he exclaimed.

I tried to cover up my laughter with a cough, but I failed miserably. Jace turned his head to glare at me, then got up and went to the bathroom, radiating fury. If looks could kill I would be dead. But I couldn't help but continue to snicker as he disappeared around the corner.

* * *

_**HEY! I hoped you liked the chapter! I was wondering if you wanted me to write about what's happening with the others coming on the second flight?**_

_**There was a sneak peek after this chapter but I decided that I couldn't bring that into this story at this point. Either it will come in later or not at all. I just need to start to focus on CLACE :D**_

_**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi! If you haven't heard I decided to scrap the sneak peek from last chapter. But hopefully you'll like this chapter as much as I do! Hint: CLACE**_

* * *

_**Chapter Three:**_

"Morning, sunshine," Jace's calm voice pulled me out of my slumber.

"…Morning," I replied, squinting as my eyes adjusted to the light.

I was so comfy I didn't want to move at all. I never knew plane seats could be so comfy. All of a sudden, I felt my seat _move_ and felt someone's hair tickle the tip of my nose. I looked over and realised that I had fallen asleep on Jace. That would explain the strong tanned arm wrapped around my waist. I looked up at Jace as I lifted my head from his shoulder, and just saw him smirking back at me . I tried to move away and apologise, but he pulled me straight back into his strong arms and rested his head on top of mine.

" What are you doing?" I asked, wondering why he pulled me back. I'd never admit it, but the sensation of his arms around me had also sent a rush of excitement through me, butterflies gently fluttering in my stomach.

" Can't I cuddle one of my best friends?" He replied smoothly, as if this was completely normal.

"Best friends is a bit of a stretch. Most of the time we're just teasing each other. We'd be lucky to hit 'frenemies'."

" Look, Clary, I-"

He was cut of by one of the flight attendants coming around asking us what we would like to have for breakfast. But I didn't care whether I had waffles or toast. What I really want to know is what he was be trying to tell me.

Man he chooses the worst times to open his mouth.

* * *

JACE'S POV:

Ugh, I keep getting cut off. I just want to tell Clary how I feel. How I've always felt. Ever since Jon ever introduced me to her, I've liked her. I even get jealous of Simon because of how close he is with her. I try not to be the jerky player near her, but I can't help it. Ever since I met her I haven't really dated anyone.

Because they're not Clary.

* * *

CLARY'S POV:

After having some breakfast, Jace and I decided to watch a movie together on the T.V in front of us. There were so many movies to choose from but we both decided on Divergent. About halfway through the movie, the whole screen shut down and started to shake. I glanced at Jace ,and he looked as confused as I did. Then I looked around the plane at the other passengers and the same thing was happening to them. I felt dread pool in the pit of my stomach. Then, there was an announcement that made my heart skip a beat and my blood run cold.

"Everyone, please turn of f your devices and buckle your seatbelts immediately. We are experiencing some serious turbulence. Hopefully everything will be okay, but please read through the emergency information about safety and jackets. Thank you!" The announcer sounded very distracted, the cheery tone forced so he didn't cause widespread panic. It wasn't working.

I looked over at Jace again. I could tell that he was trying to settle his face into a mask, but it was obvious that, deep down, he was terrified. In that moment, all I knew was that this could be the end. I grabbed Jace's hand and held on tight. I knew this wasn't the time to think about him and how perfectly our hands fit together, but I couldn't help it. He turned to me and squeezed my hand for reassurance. I smiled back at him shakily. He must've been encouraged by the fact that I didn't push him away, because he opened his mouth to speak. Seriously? Now? This was not the time for conversation!

But what I heard come out of his mouth shocked me so much, all internal criticisms of his horrible sense of timing ground to halt.

"Clary! I-I love you."

That's the last thing I heard before we both pitched forward, our hands ripped apart as the darkness swallowed me whole.

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! It would be great to hear your thoughts and suggestions. I want to know what you want to read as well! Thank you :)**_

_**Also the chapters will start to get longer I promise :D**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Happy New Year everyone! I hope you enjoy this new chapter. **_

* * *

_**Chapter Four:**_

I lurched upward with a jolt, startled and terrified. The plane was crashing! …Wasn't it?

I slowly became aware of someone gripping my shoulder and speaking to me softly.

" Are you okay?" The voice asked, concerned. It didn't sound like Jace ,but who else could it be?

I followed the strong tanned arms that were around my shoulders all the way up to their face, expecting to see Jace. What I saw was…not Jace. It was a guy, around my age, maybe a little older, hovering worriedly above me. He had short, cocoa brown hair with warm, caramel eyes. I had to admit, he was pretty hot.

" Yes, I think so…? Why do you ask?" I replied.

" You don't remember what happened?" The mystery boy asked. Just then all the memories came flooding back.

" Oh. Right. Yeah." The boy chuckled a little at my comment, and his face broke out into a warm, genuine smile. I smiled back reflexively. He was cute, it was hard to deny it, but where is Jace?

" Um, sorry, I was just wondering if you could tell me what happened and where we are? Where is everyone?" I said as I look around and see no sign of Jace.

" Well, when the plane flew through the turbulence, the pilot almost lost all complete control and crashed. But he was able to call for help, and navigate to this tiny island for an emergency landing. Everyone else was escorted outside, but… I came back to get you. " He smiled almost shyly as he said the last part, looking deep into my green eyes.

" Oh. Well, thank you for saving me," I grinned at him.

He laughed, bowed teasingly, and then held out a hand to me. I gladly took it and he easily lifted me to my feet.

" My name is Daniel, by the way." I bit my lip. That's a cute name. Daniel.

" Thank you, and yours might be?" he chuckled.

Wait, what? …Oh god, I said that aloud. I could feel my cheeks heating up and turning a deep shade of red.

" It's okay. I'm sure your name is cute too..." He trailed off, looking at me expectantly. Oh, I still hadn't told him my name. Wow, Clary. Nice one.

" I'm sorry. Uh, it's Clary," I mumbled, flushing.

" Ah, so I was right!" He said triumphantly.

" About what?" I answered, confused at the shift in topic.

" Your name. It is cute." He said, smirking at me. I just giggled at him, shocked but also flattered, and started moving towards the plane's exit. I still had to go and find Jace.

As I was walking I slipped on someone's food wrapper and started to fall backwards. It was to late for me to break my fall so I just waited for the inevitable. I squeezed my eyes shut waiting for hard impact. But it never came.

I felt strong arms catch me and pull me back up to my feet. I turned around and saw that Daniel had caught me.

"Once again, you've saved my life. Or at least my face." I laughed, still very aware of that he had his hands rested on my arms to steady me.

"Glad to be of service. Especially if it means saving your face." He murmured, voice low and soft in my ear. He then realised how close was, still holding me. He cleared his throat, flushing, and abruptly let go. His touch left my arms feeling tingly.

"So I better…go." I nodded towards the exit. "Thanks for the rescue."

"Yeah." He nodded. "Anytime."

I turned to leave.

"Wait!" he called.

"Yeah?"

He looked at me for a few seconds, seeming at a loss for words, then grabbed a crumpled up receipt and a pen from his pocket. He scribbled something down furiously, then shoved the slip of paper at me.

"My number. In case you get into another plane crash." He shook his head and shrugged sheepishly. "Or even if you don't. Call me?"

"We'll see." I aimed for mystery as I took the paper from him, but couldn't suppress my massive grin, or the light blush on my cheeks, as I finally left the plane.

* * *

I squinted as I scurried out into the bright sunlight, searching for familiar golden hair in the crowd of people. Eventually, I managed to find Jace. As soon as he saw me he ran up and embraced me in a tight, reassuring hug. We had to board another plane to reach our actual destination, the island, but this time there were no dramas. Both Jace and I were still a little shaken up, though, so neither of us really talked to each other. When the plane finally touched down next to the resort, Jace and I were the first ones out. I never thought I'd be so relieved to be on land again.

However, to our confusion, there was no one there to greet us. As it turns out, even though we had an accident with our plane and it took hours longer than it should have, the rest of the gang still hadn't arrived on the second plane. I sent a Facebook message to Jon and he replied almost instantly.

'Still another few hours. Head to the hotel without us. See you soon sis!'

When we got to the hotel, Jace and I were both really tired from the plane ride, so we both agreed to go and settle in our rooms for now and meet later.

* * *

Once I was in my new room, I just sat down on my bed thinking through everything that happened today. Jace hasn't brought it up yet, but I know that I heard him say 'I love you.' I was conflicted on how I felt. I didn't know that I felt the same way. I mean, I only started to really get to know him a few hours ago. But I couldn't just ignore it and let it hang over our heads forever. I decided that I was going to confront him about it tomorrow. I couldn't help it, but I was also thinking about Daniel. He was sweet and full of mystery. He intrigued me, and I'd be lying if I said he didn't attract me too.

Though I was incredibly tired, when I closed my eyes, the words Jace and Daniel burned through my mind.

I didn't sleep very well.

* * *

_**Sooo what do you think of Daniel? Please tell me your thoughts ;)**_

**_I hope you liked it :D_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters ( except Daniel) Cassandra Clare does. _**


End file.
